Vehicles, such as farm vehicles, often include automatic steering systems to automatically steer along predetermined paths. Some automatic steering systems are installed after the vehicle is purchased. Retrofitting steering control systems is often complex and requires removing the steering wheel and attaching a special spline adapter to a steering wheel column. Some steering control systems may not fit in vehicles with certain console arrangements. Other steering control systems may obstruct the vehicle operator from normal hand placement on the steering wheel.